


Фатум

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bromance, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: После смерти Мэри Джон, будучи не в силах справиться с чувством вины, оставив малышку Рози на попечении Молли Хупер, отправляется в горячую точку в Восточной Европе, сопровождая гуманитарный груз организации "Врачи без границ".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson





	Фатум

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фатум](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380018) by [roseIceberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg). 



> Я люблю доктора Ватсона из первых двух сезонов, но после 4.02 у меня умер доктор. АУ проставлено, потому что в моей вселенной нет такого персонажа, как Эвр Холмс.  
> Чтец пожелал остаться неизвестным  
> Монтаж и звуковые эффекты shaltay-boltay shaltay-boltay.diary.ru/

[roseIceberg](https://soundcloud.com/user-119456131) · [Аудиофанфик Фатум](https://soundcloud.com/user-119456131/audiofanfik-fatum)


End file.
